Soul tales
by Vixen Dark
Summary: This is a set of poems I’ve been writing about the Yugioh crew. Each one is about a different character, mainly the lesser known sides and stories of them. Please review, and enjoy! If you don't see a character you'd like me to write about, tell me!
1. Pegasus: The Portrait

This poem is about Pegasus, and his feelings about losing Cecelia.  
The portrait hung upon the wall  
Its delicate eyes haunting  
The shy smile on a beautiful face  
The face radiant with love  
Love for the painter, who, with every stroke  
Tried to recreate his life  
His life that shone in her beauty  
On that perfect day, frozen in time  
Frozen, like his heart  
Or what was once a heart  
She was his soul, his spirit, his joy  
All of that was gone now  
Stolen away at its peak  
Never to be found again  
He had lost that chance  
The seeds of his renewal had sprouted  
Then been destroyed in the searing heat  
And numbing cold that was love  
His life had been absorbed in games  
A small meaningless purpose  
That barely kept him alive  
A frivolous game wasn't much  
His creations only shielded the void  
He tried and hoped in vain  
To find fulfillment in a lonely world  
Where all his life had faded  
Leaving only illusions and myths  
Only a sorrowful longing  
As she soared gracefully in the sky  
His wings were bare and broken  
Pure white feathers  
From her wings of hope  
Floated away on the wind  
As the shadow on his heart  
Blackened his own 


	2. Mako: The Song of a Sailor

This next one is about Mako and his love.  
His tears rained upon her  
Tears of loss and tears of joy  
The object of his fury  
The object of his love  
She was a part of him  
She gave him happiness and peace  
As the sun shone on her  
And whale songs filled his ears  
She gave him pain and sorrow  
Her rages made him lose so much  
Still he loved her with all he was  
She was always by his side  
His savior and his greatest friend  
His death and his greatest foe  
He drifted in her embrace  
As his tears melted into her arms  
The gentle arms of the sea 


	3. Bakura: Forgotten

He waits in a living nightmare  
Like most dreams, it fades when he wakes  
But no one will wake him up  
His silent pleadings are forgotten  
His battle is lost in a greater one  
His friends do not fight for him  
Though they say they support him  
His fight is not theirs  
And other concerns tale priority  
His fate matters little  
That is what he thinks  
Trapped in the shadows  
He is only a passing thought  
As the world goes on without him  
He falls unendingly  
Even the very earth does not care  
It refuses to support him  
Only the void and dark remain  
Using him, drinking his tears  
They fall into the void  
For no one will ever dry them  
No one will care that tears fall  
No one sees that the darkness they fight  
Is dragging his down as well  
And as his friends triumph  
As the world shines in victory  
His world grows ever darker  
For he is always the loser  
Alone in his shadowy world 


	4. Kaiba: At the End of the Day

Words from long ago stay in his mind  
What does he have when the day is gone  
He has an angel by his side, a light  
That watches him as he protects it  
A wordless bond only brothers share  
All for one and one for all  
They live for each other  
Two pieces of one soul  
In a dangerous world  
Only a brother would stay true  
So why bother with friends  
Only weakness is there  
With his brother, he has true strength  
At the end of the day, he has all he needs  
When all else is gone, he has only his brother  
But in that, he has everything 


	5. Weevil: Cocoon

It's not a good life, being a bug  
Only a nuisance  
Never noticed  
Despite his talents  
Despite his strengths  
He is merely a bug  
Fit only to be squished  
Being a nerd is much the same  
In a world of shallow perfection  
Beauty and strength are idolized  
Strength of mind, often ignored  
He holds no importance there  
Both bug and nerd, to survive that world  
Must stand in the spotlight  
And claim a place of their own  
For no one would hurt a butterfly  
And none ignore a champ  
Both grow within the darkness  
To emerge free at last 


End file.
